Arrangements of this kind are known to the art. For instance, SE 420 699 and SE 426 677 teach a loading bunk that includes a horizontal beam attached to the upper part of a vehicle chassis so as to extend in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and two posts which project vertically upwards from respective ends of the beam. Such loading bunks are secured with their horizontal beams extending transversely to and on the vehicle frame beams. The horizontal beams have been secured either by welding the bunk directly to the frame beams or by welding a displaceable and lockable intermediate device on the loading bunk/frame beam, so as to enable the loading bunk to be replaced and also to enable the bunk to be adjusted positionally either in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle or in its transverse direction.
It is also known to mount a loading bunk on a lockable mounting plate that can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle with the aid of screw joints that require the presence of one or more holes in the bunk bodywork.
These earlier known mounting arrangements do not allow the position of the bunk to be adjusted in both its longitudinal and its transversal directions, since such adjustment is obstructed either by a weld or by a screw joint that requires the provision of holes in the bunk body work. Neither has it been possible to use one and the same bunk for several different types of vehicles having mutually varying widths between the frame beams.